Diabeetus ¦ Packy and Marlon
Jared plays a very hard game about diabetes. Synopsis Jared has no idea what this game is. It teaches about diabetes! Jared laughs immediately. Jared saw this game at some convention, and Jared had never heard of this game before. Jared tries to work out how the game works. Jared knows little about diabetes, and apologizes ahead of time in case he offends anyone. Jared finds that he has to test his insulin levels. Jared finds what looks like a turd. Jared is confused by the food list. This is a slow platformer with a lot of paperwork! Jared is asked a question about diabetes, and guesses wrong. He now starts shooting out blood! Jared deliberately answers a question wrong. Jared is confused when the apple score goes red. Jared comments that the game looks ugly. Jared answers another question and this time is correct. "He's gone?" Jared finds a boss rat. "Get 'em Packy!" Jared is told that he has to start the level again, as his BG is too high! "LOL" Jared decides to go to the haunted house instead. Jared lists the foods that he is supposed to eat. "YES" Jared tries to jump onto the piano keys to play it. It doesn't work. "o_o" Jareed becomes aware of what he needs to eat, and is more careful about it. Jared struggles to jump for an apple. Jared's peanuts are very strong. "O:" He said peanuts. "Did you? If you say so" Jared deliberately chooses another wrong answer. "No" Jared has to fight a ghost boss and Jared passes the level. A fireworks cutscene is shown, and Jared laughs. There are a lot of levels in this game. Jared has to find glucagon in this awful water level. Jared is attacked by a crab. Jared guesses a question about hypoglycemia wrong. "Hypo - lower Hyper - higher" Jared jokes about getting morning belt lashes instead of morning snacks, and clarifies that it is not true. "D:" "Oh" Jared accidentally eats a muffin! He tries to find the end of the level for several minutes, avoiding crabs and muffins. The glucagon is found. Jared finds a ratopus, which looks horrifying! Jared completes the level and the game is satisfied that he played well. Jared gets more fireworks. Jared goes back to the first level he tried. Jared forget what he needs to eat. Jared finds all his food that he needs, and collects the insulin. Jared wants a bonus stage for getting all the questions right! Jared fights a teleporting rat, and wins. Packy's BG is still too high, despite eating everything. Jared gets a password. Packy is going rogue, as Jared wants to eat anything he wants! Jared continues to hate on the art style. Jared is annoyed at the zebras that think they know everything! Jared eats everything and calls Packy fat. "Jared... OMG..." Packy fights a gorilla, and Jared dies! "LOL" Jared decides to stop playing. He did not know that this was a diabetes game! Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos